fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Sława nie popłaca
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Zoltan konstruuje chłopcom bioniczne kapsuły, w których mogą zaspokoić swoje moce. Telewizja chce dowiedzieć się więcej na temat bionicznej dwójki. Tymczasem Izabela i Baljeet śledzą Brendę. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Zoltan George Davenport; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Zack Davenport; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; * Śledzący mężczyzna Scenariusz (W laboratorium Zoltana. Fineasz i Ferb stoją w pewnych kapsułach) Zoltan: Dzięki temu urządzeniu będę mógł znaleźć źródło bionicznych sygnałów w waszym ciele. Ferb, spróbuj przyciągnąć tamto jabłko, co stoi obok mnie. (Ferb wyciąga w stronę jabłka rękę, a ta zaczyna skośnie lecieć i po chwili upada) Zoltan: Aha! Mam! Kolejna krowa w Cow Evolution! (Fineasz i Ferb patrzą się na Zoltana jak na idiotę) Zoltan: O, sorka, wy myśleliście, że już mówię o was (Zoltan odkłada telefon)... nooo... to też. W mózgu macie jakieś niezespojone elementy jakiegoś minichipa. Nie macie ich identycznie ułożonych, a rozłączone elementy blokują niektóre sygnały. Ferb: Co to znaczy? Zoltan: Nie da się was pozbawić tych mocy, ale również nie macie ich wszystkich odblokowanych. Mam tu wyświetloną na ekranie listę wszystkich waszych mocy, ale są zapisane w postaci skomplikowanych kodów, których nie za bardzo rozumiem. Troszkę rozumiem i wiem, że niektóre moce mogę wam odblokować, ale nie umiem. System waszych mocy jest sterowany przez jakiś komputer. Fineasz: Czyli? Zoltan: Gdyby znaleźć komputer z potężnym oprogramowaniem, osoba, która zna hasło do systemu waszych mocy mogłaby sterować wami do końca życia. Ma dostęp do wszystkiego, co jest zakodowane w waszych chipach. Spróbuję zlokalizować ten komputer, a wam nie wolno się stąd ruszać. Zablokuję wyjścia z tych kapsuł. Jak usłyszycie piosenkę w tym komputerze kliknijcie ten przycisk. (Zoltan wchodzi do kapsuły Fineasza i daje mu pilota. Po chwili wchodzi do kapsuły Ferba i daje mu drugiego pilota) Fineasz: Fajny pilot. Zoltan: To teraz zablokuję... Gotowe! Nie ruszajcie się stąd, bo coś się stanie. Wasze moce po prostu wariują jak pijane jak stodoła. (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... Daleko od Danville, Gdzieś w Miami, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Sława nie popłaca. (W pokoju Baljeeta. Baljeet siedzi na łóżku. Po chwili z łazienki wychodzi Buford) Baljeet: Czemu kąpałeś się w ubraniu? Buford: Kamery... boję się kamer! Baljeet: Od kiedy? Buford: Od wczoraj!! Wszyscy o mnie teraz rozmawiają. Gdziekolwiek nie wejdę - czy to na fejsa, czy twittera, tam cały czas jest coś o mnie. A całą dyskusję zaczął jakiś baljeet031. Baljeet: Eeee... a to idiota! Buford: No właśnie... ja idę do Fineasza i Ferba zobaczyć co robią. Zoltan zamknął ich w jakichś kapsułach. Baljeet: Okej, ja zostaję. (Buford wychodzi, po chwili do pokoju wchodzi Izabela) Izabela: Hejka. Baljeet: Cześć. Co tu robisz? Izabela: Brenda ostatnio się bardziej podejrzanie zachowuje. Baljeet: Nom, też zauważyłem. Izabela: Może będziemy ją śledzić? Baljeet: Ymmm... brzmi spoko. (Izabela i Baljeet wsiadają do windy) (Tymczasem w pokoju Zoltana) Zoltan: No nie wierzę! Zack: Co się stanęło? Zoltan: Sprawa się wytłumaczyła! Zack: Jaka sprawa? Zoltan (wali się w twarz): Gówniana! No przecież chodzi o G-Tech. Ludzie twierdzą, że nie jest to jakieś wojsko dla bionicznych żołnierzy, tylko technologiczna szkoła, w której coś takiego się wydarzyło! Zack: O czym ty mówisz? Zoltan: O szkole, a o czym niby? Zack: Sorka, Mike, muszę kończyć, ale ojciec odpowiada na wszystkie moje pytania, które ci zadaję. Zoltan: Powiedziałbym już, że jestem idiotą, ale gadałeś do banana. Zack: Co? Och, to dlatego nie było słychać jego głosu. Zoltan: Piszą za to, że chcą się dowiedzieć więcej o Fineaszu i Ferbie. Zack: Kim są Fineasz i Ferb? Zoltan: To ci goście, o których słychać wszędzie od dłuższego czasu. No wiesz, Fineasz ma czerwone włosy, a Ferb zielone. Zack: Ach, już ich kojarzę! Zoltan: Nie mogę z nimi przeprowadzić wywiadu, bo siedzą w kapsułach, by nic nie zrobili. Zack: Ale kto? Zoltan: Pójdę do kogoś, u kogo kiedykolwiek wykryto mózg... (Zoltan wychodzi) (Tymczasem w windzie) Baljeet: Jesteś pewna tego co robisz? Izabela: Oczywiście. Pomiędzy szóstym a siódmym piętrem należało wcisnąć ten czerwony przycisk. (Izabela wciska przycisk. Winda obraca się o 180 stopni i otwiera. Pomiędzy piętrami widać pewną szparę) Izabela: Należy tylko tutaj wejść. (Izabela i Baljeet wchodzą do szpary. Oboje nią idą aż dochodzą do wyjścia ze szpary) Izabela: Jesteśmy. Idź po cichu. Głos Brendy: Jasmine, no sama zobacz! Coś mi tutaj komputer nawala! Jakby zakłócał go jakiś sygnał. Głos Jasmine: Przeanalizuję go. Gotowe! Głos Brendy: I co? Głos Jasmine: Z analizy wynika, że mamy gości. (Baljeet i Izabela zaczynają uciekać) Głos Brendy: Co? (Jasmine dobiega superszybkością do Izabeli i Baljeeta i łapie ich za ręce) Jasmine: Takich oto gości! (Jasmine i złapani przez nią Izabela i Baljeet dochodzą do małego gabinetu, gdzie siedzi Brenda) Brenda: Co wy tu robicie!? Izabela: Myyy... pomyliliśmy piętra! Zaraz mamy lekcje, musimy już iść! (Izabela i Baljeet zaczynają iść, jednak Jasmine wyciąga w ich stronę ręce i ciągnie ich do siebie) Jasmine: Nie tak prędko... Izabelo, ty już przeżyłaś moją próbę morderstwa, ale czy twój kolega ją przeżyje to nie wiem... Brenda: Masz ich nie mordować! Pilnuj, by nie uciekli, potem pomyślimy co z nimi zrobić. Ja muszę teraz iść, mój mężuś mnie woła, bo coś się dzieje. (Brenda wychodzi) Jasmine: No, kochani, to się zabawimy... (Tymczasem w laboratorium Zoltana. Chłopcy siedzą w kapsułach, do laboratorium wchodzi Buford) Buford: Siemka, roboty! Fineasz: Nie jesteśmy robotami. Buford: A czy nieroboty siedzą w kapsułach? Ferb: Najwyraźniej tak. Buford: Yyym... nieważne. O, satelita! Fineasz: Nie dotykaj tego! To komputer, który namierzy komputer, który ma dostęp do naszych bionicznych chipów! Buford: Hę? Chipów? Fineasz: Długo by mówić. Buford: Zobaczę sobie przez tę satelitę mój dom. Fineasz: Nie, nie ruszaj! Buford: O, tata o tej godzinie jest w domu, a mama zaprosiła swojego szefa do domu. Co oni robią... AAA!!! Rozbierają się! Ferb: Buford, zostaw to, bo jeszcze coś zrobi... Głos komputera: Pociski rakietowe zostaną wystrzelone w wybrany cel za 10... 9... Fineasz i Ferb: BUFORD!!! Buford: AAA!! Co ja zrobiłem, rakiety lecą w mój dom! Ferb: Musimy wezwać Zoltana! (Fineasz i Ferb cały czas klikają guzik na swoich pilotach) Głos komputera: 3... 2... 1... Wystrzelono! (Nagle G-Tech zaczyna się cały trząść) Fineasz: Co się dzieje!? (Nagle światło w kapsułach przestaje się palić) Ferb: Co się dzieje!? Fineasz: Buford, ty skur... tu się robi chłodno! Biegnij po Zoltana! (Buford zaczyna biec, jednak na skutek trzęsień cały czas się wywala) (Tymczasem w pokoju Jasmine i Brendy) Jasmine: Co się dzieje!? Trzęsienie ziemi to nie jest, bo jesteśmy w kosmosie. Hmmm... dziwne. Na szczęście umiem lewitować. A wy... ej, gdzie wy się podzialiście!? Nie tak miał wyglądać ten odcinek! Ja miałam was zabić! (Jasmine bierze do rąk tablet i rzuca nim o ziemię) (Tymczasem w windzie. Jadą nią Izabela i Baljeet) Izabela: Jak my się tutaj znaleźliśmy tak szybko? Baljeet: Montaż filmowy. Izabela: Hmmm... masz rację. Musimy jak najszybciej dotrzeć na dwudzieste ósme piętro, ale przez te trzęsienia winda może się... (Winda się zatrzymuje) ...zatrzymać. Baljeet: Musiałaś to powiedzieć? Izabela: Hmmm... chcę deszcz naleśników z serem! Baljeet: Chyba zwariowałaś. Izabela: Troszeńkę. (Tymczasem w laboratorium Zoltana. Do środka wbiegają Zoltan, Brenda i Buford) Zoltan: Co tu się w ogóle sta... FINEASZ!? FERB!? (Zoltan zauważa, że chłopcy zamknięcie w kapsułach stoją zamrożeni w bryłach lodu. Podbiega do kapsuł i rozbija je, po czym wyjmuje ich ze środka) Zoltan: Odmroźcie ich, a ja zobaczę, co się stało! (Zoltan podbiega do komputera i zaczyna coś klikać) Zoltan: Ktoś wystrzelił rakietę i namierzył ją w Danville. A rakieta nie może wystrzelić, bo coś blokuje otwór, z którego rakieta ma wystrzelić, przez co ciągnie nas w stronę tego miasta! Trzeba pójść do tego pomieszczenia i wyjąć to coś. Rakieta musiała tam strasznie zadymić, więc założę kombinezon ochronny. (Zoltan zakłada kombinezon) Zoltan: Mogę już nie wrócić. (Zoltan otwiera klapę w podłodze i schodzi przez nią) Buford: Ciekawe, jak smakuje lód. (Buford przykłada język do lodu) Buford: Nedopły. (Do laboratorium wbiegają Izabela i Baljeet) Izabela: Ty! Mam już tego dość! Udało nam się uciec Jasmine, ale ty nam nie uciekniesz. Gdy przyjdzie tu Zoltan, to o wszystkim powiemy i dowie się, że jesteś zła! Buford: Blenta jes sła? Baljeet: Posłuchaj, gdy... (Bryły lodu, w których byli uwięzieni chłopcy zaczynają pękać, aż w końcu wychodzą z nich chłopcy) Fineasz: Brrr... ale było zimno. (Do chłopców podbiega Brenda i ich przytula) Brenda: Chłopcy, martwiłam się o was! Izabela: Zostaw ich!!! Fineasz: Izabelo? Co w ciebie wstąpiło? Izabela: Brenda jest zła i współpracuje z Jasmine, która ukrywa się w tym budynku! Brenda: Że co? Czemu mnie o coś takiego oskarżasz!? Baljeet: Ej... budynek się nie trzęsie! (Z klapy w podłodze wychodzi Zoltan) Zoltan: Udało się! (Wszyscy poza Fineaszem i Ferbem zaczynają się cieszyć) Fineasz: Co się stało? Ferb: Nie mam pojęcia. Brenda: A już się Zoltuś bałam, że zginiesz! Zoltan: Nie, na szczęście nie... udało mi się przechylić budynek, przez co rakieta przeleciała nad Ziemią. Baljeet: Zoltan, Brenda jest zła i ukrywa tutaj Jasmine, z którą współpracują! Odsuń się od niej! Zoltan: Co? Kotek, to prawda? Brenda: Nie! Oni kłamią od samego rana! Izabela: Możemy wam to udowodnić. Chodźcie za mną. (Po chwili, wszyscy są w windzie) Izabela: Jesteśmy teraz pomiędzy szóstym, a siódmym piętrem (Izabela wciska czerwony przycisk). Teraz winda się obróci o 180 stopni i będzie szpara, do której będzie można wejść. (Winda się obraca i otwiera) Baljeet: Ta-da! Zoltan: Nic tutaj nie ma! Izabela: Co!? Ale... jak!? Zoltan: Tracimy tylko czas! (Zoltan klika przycisk i podjeżdżają do góry, po czym wysiada) (Jakiś czas później, w laboratorium Zoltana) Zoltan: Ta-da! A oto i bioniczne kapsuły! Od teraz będziecie w nich spać, a one będą regulować wasze moce! Wyśpijcie się, bo na jutro zaplanowałem konferencję. (Następny dzień, Fineasz i Ferb stoją przed kamerą) Fineasz: Przepraszamy za to, co stało się przedwczoraj. Chcemy wam z moim bratem orzec, że tak - jesteśmy bioniczni, ale nie źli. Mamy zamiar złapać tę całą Jasmine, by nie zagrażała ludzkości. Chcemy wam pomóc. (Tymczasem w nieznanym miejscu. Pewien mężczyzna ogląda w domu telewizję) Fineasz (w telewizji): ... by nie zagrażała ludzkości. Chcemy wam pomóc. Mężczyzna: Fineasz i Ferb... nareszcie! Po tylu latach... was odnalazłem! (Napisy końcowe) (W G-Techu, w pokoju Brendy i Jasmine) Brenda: Prawie by nas nakryły! Na szczęście użyłaś Holościany i nikt nie widział tej szpary. Jasmine: Tak, było blisko... Brenda: A nawet za blisko!!! Jasmine: I co zamierzasz zrobić? Brenda: No cóż... czas rozpocząć tę zabawę w ciuciubabkę! KONIEC